


Let's Dance

by Riku_Simp (introspective_introvert)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Roxas, Drabble, M/M, idk what i was doing with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspective_introvert/pseuds/Riku_Simp
Summary: Roxas is a ballet dancer at the university and Axel is totally, absolutely not staring at him the entire performance, blowing his shot at writing a decent essay. And no, Axel is totally not coming up with excuses to see another ballet because of Roxas. And no, he totally isn't nervous when Roxas demands he ask him out.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 16





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsintheMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheMadness/gifts).



> absinthemadness got an ask about this on tumblr and kinda left it open for anyone to write for this AU and uhhhh...I couldn't help myself since I have had an obsession with ballet for my entire life.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Well,” Roxas began, readjusting the strap of his duffel bag on his shoulder. “This is, what, the fifth time you’ve come to my shows? And we’ve seen each other around town about a dozen more. Isn’t it about time you ask me to dinner?”

Axel reminisced about how that was how their relationship had started. He had gotten dragged along to a ballet one night by Demyx, who was absolutely paying Axel to write his essay on the performance for him because let’s face it Demyx was not the essay kind of person. But, twenty bucks was an incentive enough for Axel to write a semi-decent paper and only piss and moan a few times on the way. 

He hadn’t even seen the appeal in going, had heard enough horror stories about ballerinas and ballet culture as a whole when his little sister, Kairi, was still in dance. And she had quit when she was thirteen. Surely ballet on the collegiate level was only going to be more horrifyingly competitive. 

But, the leading male ballerina of the evening had truly caught his eye, his blond hair gleaming under the stage lights, and, well, Axel wasn’t complaining about the tights either. He couldn’t help the perusal of the program to look up his name. He was only moderately curious, not at all interested in pursuing the blond at all. That’s what he told himself and Demyx, who had snickered at him when he caught him staring. 

Axel ended up having to attend the performance again the next night, forcing himself to actually focus on the performance and not just on the cute blond, whose brow furrowed so adorably with concentration. After all, Demyx was still going to give him twenty bucks for writing this essay, he was going to do just that. 

He figured that that would be the end of it. But damn if he couldn’t stop thinking about Roxas, dancing across the stage with more grace and poise than Axel could ever hope to have. He was nothing but long, lanky limbs. Roxas was small and slim. Muscular, for sure (tights definitely weren’t hiding that) but the slim and lean kind of muscular that all dancers seemed to achieve. He looked like he was made for ballet.

He needed a new excuse to attend the next performance he heard the Roxas was in, about a month later. Plenty of time that surely it wouldn’t look like Axel was going to go see Roxas again. Especially not since he was bringing Kairi, who still liked to go see ballet despite her past with it. And Kairi would keep him in check, pointing out different moves and how challenging they were, not letting his attention focus too long on any one specific person. Plus, Kairi knew how to tease him so much more than Demyx did, a lifetime of siblinghood giving her invaluable ammunition. 

Once again, Axel figured that would be the end of it. It was a big city, and Axel was rarely in the arts building on campus. He didn’t think that running into Roxas would be a problem again. Fate didn’t seem to like Axel though. But he found the blond more and more. Or maybe he was just finally paying attention, noticing him in places Roxas had frequented before. Like the shop he worked in, or the coffee shop on campus, or the science building, or even the gas station that sold the best banana nut muffins Axel had ever had. Which was how he had run into Roxas again and was able to actually talk to him. 

Roxas came barreling into the gas station, beelining for the donut case, duffel bag slung over his shoulder like a weapon he was ready to hit people with if they got in his way. Axel saw the blonde force of nature and quickly stepped out of the way, holding the last banana nut muffin in hand.

A quick scan of the display case brought Roxas dismay, leading him to groan in frustration. “Seriously?” He muttered, looking over the other muffin options with disappointment and disgust. 

“You good?” Axel couldn’t help but ask. 

“Yeah,” Roxas sighed. “Just, this place has the best banana nut muffins and I swear this is the third time they’ve been out when I’ve come here.”

Roxas’s eyes finally shifted over to Axel, his brow scrunching as he clearly struggled to remember where he’d seen him before. Then his focus shifted to the muffin Axel was looking at with a lot of contemplation. He really, really wanted this muffin. But he also really, really wanted to talk to Roxas and get on his good side. 

“I guess you beat me to the punch,” Roxas sighs, turning back to the display case. Maybe a croissant would suffice, he thought.

“Let’s split it,” Axel offered, causing the dancer to turn to him in awe. 

“Really?”

“Yea. I mean, I’ll pay for it and we each take half.”

“No, I’ll pay. If I’m gonna be taking half of one of the best muffins in this city, I might as well pay.”

Axel offered the best grin he could. “I’ll let you pay next time,” he winked. And with a scrawled phone number and Snapchat information on the napkin, Axel handed Roxas his half before the two parted ways. 

The two had begun messaging each other regularly, and the casual sightings around town ended with more conversations, and Axel was beginning to go see Roxas’s performances without an ounce of shame or hesitation. Roxas was the one that had taken the plunge and practically demanded Axel ask him out, which he was planning to do anyway. After all, sharing a muffin after each of Roxas’s performances hardly counted as a date. And that date had been very successful, leading to a second date, and then a third.

Three years later, the two had finally moved in together. The house was small, but they only needed a lot of space in the living room. Which they found they had more than enough, especially as empty as it was in the middle of the moving process, with only the couch pressed up against the wall and boxes piled high in the corners. 

Roxas was missing a lot of practices to accommodate the move, leading to not a lot of unpacking getting done as he took advantage of the empty living space as an at-home dance studio. 

Axel sat on the floor of the archway between the dining room and living room, watching Roxas twirl and stretch his way across the room, a vision of grace amongst the chaos. He stopped his practicing, pushing his sweat-drenched blond hair back from his face and taking a long drink from his water bottle, rolling his eyes as Axel applauded him. 

“Just gonna sit and watch?” Roxas asked between drinks.

“Yeah, probably for the best. Don’t want to ruin the house before we’re even settled.”

“You’re not going to break anything.” A hand was extended out to the red-head sitting cross-legged on the floor. “C’mon. You’ve done a few moves before, you’re not bad.” 

Axel arched an eyebrow in doubt. “Besides, I’ve got to practice my lifts, and nows the best time since the T.V. isn’t set up yet. No chance to break it.” 

Axel took Roxas’s hand letting himself be hoisted up. “You absolutely cannot lift me,” he challenged. 

“I absolutely can.”

“I am a foot taller than you and easily at least thirty pounds heavier.”

“I can still lift you.”

And with a few warm-up moves beforehand, once again proving that Axel was not cut out for ballet on account of being nothing but lanky, awkward limbs, Roxas once again insisted on practicing his lifts. He had gotten Axel over his head too, hands firmly planted at the red-heads hips, holding him firmly and steadily. 

Until Axel laughed, unable to believe that holy shit Roxas had actually done it. The erratic movement of his stomach from the laughter had cost Roxas his grip, balance, and focus, sending them both careening to the floor with a loud thud and few groans, followed by more loud, unbridled laughter.


End file.
